prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Who's In The Box?/@comment-79.112.226.155-20131031191117
This show was great, in the first two seasons, wich were full of questions, answers and many other things . So, the first two seasons were GREAT, 3A was PRETTY good ( but not as good ass the other seasons ), 3B was really boring ( nothing was reveald, and there are EVEN MORE questions ) and 4A was ... useless . There was nothing really good reveald ( Ali is alive, wich was pretty obvious by now, Cece is Red Coat, Ezra might be and might not BE A, PLUS, another anonymous character the black widow ) . We still don't know for sure who is and who is not A ( Spencer and Toby were double agents, Mona was the most real A, Lucas was but was not A, Wilden and Melissa were blackmailed, of course and so on ... ) . The Halloween episode Brave New World was worse . Only the five last minutes were great, but the rest of the episode was nothing . The girls were only running and screaming . Another thing that pisses me off is that we don't EVEN HAVE A CLUE about who might've been trying to kill Ali . I mean, GUYS, we know that like half of Rosewood was there that night, we now who saved her, but we don't know who killed her . There are several things that simply are out of the ordinary...Cece is connected to Garrett, Jenna, Shana ? How ? Cece is a new, random character, wich wasn't even MENTIONED in the past seasons. but suddenly, she became red coat, wich was, of course, obvious . In the first two seasons, I was like "who the hell is A", in the third and fourth season "Who is not A" I mean, we have a lot of suspects, and suddenly, another half of Rosewood is suspected to be A ( Ashley, Veronica Hastings, Aria, Byron, Mike, Melissa, Wren etc...) And we don't know anything about their past ( talking about Wren and Shana) . And now...My favourite...Shana . Who the hell is she ? A new, random character, LIKE CECE, who is useless, came out of nowhere, and suddenly, became more important and appeares more then JENNA, WHO IS ANOTHER CHARACTER THAT WASN'T EVEN MENTIONED THAT MUCH IN SEASON 3 AND 4 . I don't like anymore this show...There are just to many questions, suspects and anonymous characters ( Mona's attacker, Emily Mask Guy, Gas Mask Guy, Black Widow, Demented doll etc...) . Another thing that I hate, is that there was the Demented Doll in PRETTY DIRTY SECRETS, another thing just forgotten by the writers . Who the hell was the demented doll ? A lot of suspects ... Cece, Spencer, Aria, Alison, Melissa ... And in this show, are to many new characters that came and save the day ( Travis, Sidney, Hollbrook etc...) and are nothing, or, they knew something, but they are left in the past ( like that boy, Seth, in season 2, or his grandma ) . I have a lot of questions, and I don't think that a random person from here would be able to answer them, and being sure of them ... 1.Who is the Black Widow ? 2.Who is Big A? 3.Who are all members of the A team ? 4.Who tried to kill Ali ? 5.What, OR Who, is in Ali's grave ? 6.What is the connection between Shana and Jenna ? 7.What is the connection between Shana and Wren ? 8.What is the connection between Shana and Cece ? 9.What is the connection between Shana and Wilden ? 10.What is the connection between Shana and Mona ? 11. What is Mona hiding ? 12.What's gonna happen with Jenna ? ( she is just gonna be in a hospital forever ? ) 13.Who killed Wilden ? 14.Who is BoardShorts ? 15.What are all the reasons of A existence ? 16.What is Melissa hiding ? 17.Whoo killed Ian ? 18.Who killed Toby;s mom and what really happend to her ? 19.Who the fuck is Shana anyway ? 20.What is the connection between Cece, Jenna, Garret ? 21.Who was at the fire from the Lodge ? I don't understand who was really on that plane . 22.Who really killed Wilden ? I mean, he might've set the fire at the Lodge, but how does the fact that was at the lake at that night ? 23.Who moved Ian's body and WHY ? 24.What was Lucas doing all this time, and where did he go ? 25.Is Ezra evil ? What is really doing ? I have many other questions about the other seasons, and I'm just gonna read who was reveald and what secrets were reveald, but I'm not gonna watch this show, ANYMORE . And...The last thing that I hate really much, is that they did Ravenswood . It makes no sense, is just a random idiot stupid show .